


Younger Than the Sun

by Tabithian



Series: Light the Path [42]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:50:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6771577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tabithian/pseuds/Tabithian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Days like this, Jason comes uncomfortably close to brooding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Younger Than the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Supercomicgirl asked for JayTim and #5 from [this prompt list](https://tabithian.tumblr.com/post/143772766384/the-way-you-said-i-love-you).
> 
> .

This is the thing, isn't it.

Gotham's a shitty place to live, cold and mean and always willing to kick someone when they're down.

Or, no.

Not kick, so much as fucking beat them down until there's nothing left.

But.

There are days like this, where things don't go right, but they don't go wrong, either.

Like breaking even, maybe.

Days like this, Jason comes uncomfortably close to brooding.

“Hey,” Tim says, sliding the empty bottle out of Jason's hand. “There you are.”

“Where else would I be?” Jason asks.

Tim shrugs, fingers working absently at the label on the bottle.

And Jason.

Jason looks at Tim, this stupid (so damn stupid) little shit who never knows when to quit, just keeps going and going and going.

“You shouldn't be drinking,” Tim says. “Those painkillers - “

Jason tunes out Tim's lecture on the dangers of mixing alcohol and prescription drugs. Just lets it roll over him like he's done with Tim's other lectures time and time again, and gets caught up in the rise and fall of Tim's voice.

Somewhere in there his focus shifts to Tim's hands and faded lines of scars there as he systematically peels the label off the beer bottle.

After a few moments, Tim must realize Jason's clearly not paying attention because he cocks his head.

“Jason?”

A hint of exasperation and something like concern in there, and Jason feels this surge of affection for the little shit, because Tim does this.

Tracks Jason down when things are going a little rough to check on him, lectures him about taking better care of himself even though that makes him one of the world's biggest hypocrites. (A fiercely competitive title here in Gotham).

He'll just do things like that, and somewhere along the line Jason learned to see it for what it was.

“You're an idiot,” Jason says, because whatever else happens, that's never going to change. “Just so you know.”

“Your face is stupid,” Tim mutters, because he's supposed to be the smart one.

Jason feels the corners of his mouth twitch at the look Tim's giving him now, annoyed, slightly embarrassed at his amazing comeback and so stupidly stubborn.

Days like this, breaking even isn't a bad thing.


End file.
